The present application relates to a semiconductor device having a capacitor, to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, to a display unit, and to an electronic apparatus.
An oxide containing oxide zinc (Zn) and/or indium (In) shows superior characteristics as an active layer of a semiconductor device, and in recent years, development has been promoted in an effort to apply such an oxide to a TFT, a light emitting device, a transparent conducting film, and the like. In particular, a TFT using a composite oxide of Zn, In, and Ga has large electron mobility and shows superior electric characteristics, compared to a TFT using amorphous silicon (a-Si: H) that is generally used for a liquid crystal display and the like.
In the past, as a TFT (a Thin Film Transistor) using the foregoing oxide semiconductor, a bottom-gate-type TFT and a top-gate-type TFT have been reported. In the structure of the bottom-gate-type TFT, a thin film layer of the oxide semiconductor is provided on a gate electrode with a gate insulating film in between. Such a structure is similar to a TFT structure using amorphous silicon as a channel that is currently commercialized. Therefore, since the existing manufacturing process of the TFT using amorphous silicon is easily diverted, the structure of the bottom-gate-type TFT has been often used in the TFT utilizing the oxide semiconductor as well.
For example, in a display unit, a capacitor is provided together with a TFT for driving a display element (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-100091). The capacitor has an insulating film as a dielectric film between a pair of electrodes (an upper electrode and a lower electrode).